La Paz de tus Ojos
by Kutzi Shiro
Summary: Después de las dolorosas palabras de Hiyori, Makoto sólo piensa en ayudar a Haruka. Post episodio 4. [Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].


Título: La Paz de tus Ojos.

Fandom: Free!

Personajes: Nanase Haruka. Tachibana Makoto.

Género: Amistad. Songfic. Angst. Dolor emocional.

Advertencias: Ninguna.

Resumen: Después de las dolorosas palabras de Hiyori, Makoto sólo piensa en ayudar a Haruka. Post episodio 4. [Songfic. No incluye la letra de la canción durante la trama].

Longitud: 506 palabras.

Estado: Terminado.

Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.

Nota: No podía sacarme de la cabeza la cara de Haruka al final del episodio y luego recordé esta canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, así que la usé de inspiración para poder sacar este fic, espero que les guste.

Nota 2: Ya tengo listo el siguiente one-shot de la serie «El Viaje de Copperpot en MakoHaru», lo publicaré en unos días pero quería darle prioridad a este antes del capítulo 5.

* * *

 _No he podido esta vez, vuelvo a no ser, vuelvo a caer._

 _Sé que me he vuelto a perder,_

 _que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello que pasé,_

 _no sé ni cómo explicar que sólo puedo llorar,_

 _que necesito la paz que se esconde en tus ojos,_

 _que se anuncia en tu boca, que te da la razón._

Makoto llevó a Haruka a su departamento luego de convencer a Asahi y a Kisumi de que se fueran a los suyos y de que estarían bien, se tragó todo su coraje y su ira para no ir detrás de Toono prefiriendo concentrar sus energías en Haruka.

Una vez en el departamento se aseguró de que Haruka se diera un baño caliente y le preparó un té. Durante todo ese rato prácticamente no hablaron y lo poco que dijeron estuvo siempre alejado de los últimos acontecimientos.

Pero sentados frente a frente junto a la cama Makoto tomó a Haruka de la barbilla y lo obligó a levantar el rostro por primera vez desde que habían dejado la alberca asegurándose de que se concentrara en sus ojos.

—Él no tiene razón —Haruka se sintió abrumado pero no por las palabras sino por el fuego que vio en los ojos verdes, el dulce Makoto desprendía energía volcánica y sintió que eso alimentaba su ánimo diezmado.

—Pero…

—Pero nada —Makoto tomó a Haruka del rostro con ambas manos, con una firmeza increíblemente amable—. Haruka, eres una persona increíble, talentoso y admirable, y sí, esas virtudes quizás también sean tu carga pero esa no es tu culpa.

Haruka parpadeó, sus palabras lograban penetrar en la neblina que Hiyori Toono había instalado en su mente pero no conseguían eliminarla del todo. Makoto era consciente de eso pero estaba dispuesto a repetirlas día tras día, hora tras hora si era necesario.

—Sé que es difícil —continuó Makoto— pero tendrás muchos obstáculos que superar, este es sólo uno, y entiendo cómo esto te afecta pero por eso vamos a esforzarnos en resolverlo.

Los ojos de Haruka se llenaron de lágrimas, revivir los momentos en que sin querer lastimó a personas queridas era doloroso, especialmente por que para él nunca había sido fácil expresar sus emociones y pensamientos y en general no sabía comunicarse, siempre había pensado que con tener a Makoto a su lado era suficiente, que bastaba con que él le entendiera y hablara por él cuando no tenía deseos de hacerlo pero la realidad era muy distinta a eso, finalmente había entendido que si quería ser entendido debía usar su propia voz, sin embargo eso no hacía las cosas más fáciles.

La expresión de Makoto se suavizó y le acarició las mejillas con cariño.

—Está bien, sentirte triste no está mal, yo estoy aquí —hace pocos meses habían tenido sus problemas pero ya se habían resuelto y dejado claro una vez más que eran incondicionales.

Cuando llegara la mañana idearían un nuevo plan para acercarse a Ikuya pero mientras, durante esa noche, serían sólo Makoto dándole a Haruka la paz que necesitaba.

* * *

 _Gracias por leer._


End file.
